halofandomcom_de-20200216-history
Halopedia:FF-Wettbewerb November 2011/Scarface88
Lucas-A311 Lucas’ Atem ging schwer, als sich seine brennenden Lungen unter seiner massiven Brustpanzerung hoben und senkten, doch er zwang sich weiterzurennen und umklammerte in seinen behandschuhten Händen klamm das M99 Stanchion Scharfschützengewehr. Vor ihm rannte Raisa, die Anführerin des Teams und führte die Formation, während zu seiner linken Yannis, zu seiner Rechten Mohammed ihn begleiteten und hinter ihm Nina das Schlusslicht bildete. Wie eine Fliegerstaffen in Angriffsstellung rasten die Spartan III der Alpha-Kompanie über die karge Meteoroberfläche und mittendrin in all diesem Chaos war Lucas. Ihm war schlecht aufgrund der Beruhigungsmittel, die die Psychologen des MND ihm verabreicht hatten und angesichts dessen, was sie planten. Er hatte kein Problem damit, gegen die übermächtige Allianz ins Feld zu ziehen und wenn nötig sein Leben zum Wohle der Mission zu lassen, aber er war nicht bereit zusehen zu müssen, wie seine Teammitglieder ihm als lebende Schilde dienten, während er zum Erfolg der Operation als der Scharfschütze des Teams seinen Part beitragen musste, indem er lange genug überlebte. Er wollte nicht, dass die Kameraden, die er schon von klein auf seit ihrer Ausbildung her kannte und mit deinen er Blut, Schweiss und Tränen vergossen hatte, sein Leben für ihn aushauchten. Er war nicht besser als sie und doch musste er sich unterordnen und konnte dies nur unter Medikamenteinwirkung. Nina trat nach ihm, als er seine Schritte verlangsamte und sofort schreckte Lucas aus seinen Gedanken wieder auf, woraufhin seinen Schritt beschleunigte. Ein stiller Vorwurf lag im Rauschen des Teamcomms, dafür dass er trödelte –er kannte diese Stille nur zu gut- doch keiner verlor ein Wort darüber. Beschämt starrte Lucas nach unten und konzentrierte sich auf seine matt grauen Stiefel, wie sie wie eine Naturgewalt auf dem trockenen felsigen Boden stampften und unter sich Steine zermalmten und schmutzigen Staub aufwirbelten, um zu vergessen, dass dieser Felsen vor Allianzlern nur so wimmelte. Zum Nachdenken blieb ihm aber keine Zeit, denn kaum hatte er den Gedanken darüber, wo die ausserirdischen Aggressoren lauerten, die sie womöglich bereits entdeckt haben könnten, lauerten, da schossen bereits die bläulichen und grünen Plasmageschosse von links auf Yannis zu, dessen Schilde gefährlich aufflackerten, als sie die Energie absorbierten, trotzdem feuerte dieser mit seiner AR auf den heranrückenden Feind, der sich in Form von Grunts zwischen den Meteoritentrümmern manifestierten und wild durcheinander grunzten. Auch von rechts begannen die Tränen von Sonnen, die die Allianz für sich als Waffe nutzte, auf Mohammed einzuschlagen, bis schliesslich auch Nina und Raisa erfasst wurden und von allen Seiten feuerten. Auch Lucas' Schilde begannen zu schwächeln, als vereinzelte Geschosse zu ihm durchdrangen, allerdings schützten die andern Spartans ihn mit ihrem Leben. Lucas biss sich auf die Lippen, als er auf seiner Visieranzeige mit ansehen musste, wie Mohammeds und Raisas Schilde ausfielen und das Plasma begann, am nackten Metall ihre Mjolnirpanzerungen zu nagen. Lucas beschleunigte so gut er konnte und bekämpfte den Drang stehenzubleiben und sich vor seine Kameraden zu werfen. Dies war aber nicht seine Aufgabe. Als bester Schütze musste er überleben, um seine Aufgabe erfüllen zu können, bevor die Longswords eintrafen, oder die gesamte Mission würde scheitern und ONI war der Meinung, dass das Leben von vier Spartans es wert sei, um einen einzigen zu schützen. Zumindest bis dieser zum Schuss kam, denn genau genommen waren sie alle entbehrlich. Eine Alarmsirene heulte auf, als schliesslich die Anzeige, die Ninas Lebenszeichen darstellte, sich rot färbte und alarmierende Werte aufwies. Ein hastiger Blick über die Schulter zeigte Nina, wie sie sich vor schmerz krümmend stehengeblieben war und blind nach mindestens zwei der rosanen Kristallnadeln in ihrem Rücken griff. Sie gab es aber schnell auf, als die Schützen -eine Meute Skirmisher- heranstürmte und sie umkreiste. Dem Team blieb keine Zeit mitzuverfolgen, wie sie die Angreifer mit ihrem blossen Kampfmesser und ihren Fäusten zurückschlug und das wütende und schmerzerfüllte Kreischen und Zischen der vogelartigen Ausserirdischen ihnen verriet, dass sie einige von ihnen mit in die Hölle nam. Lucas wollte stehenbleiben und sie aus dem Kampf herausholen, doch das scharfe Brüllen von Raisa über Funk verriet ihm, dass auch Yannis und Mohammed und sicherlich auch Raisa selbst damit kämpften zurückbleiben zu wollen. Nina war die Nachhut und so hielt sie ihre Verfolger auch auf, bis ihre Lebensanzeigen schliesslich nur noch eine Nulllinie darstellten. Spartan Nina-A277 gab es nicht mehr. In Lucas machte sich eine merkwürdige Leere breit, womöglich waren es aber auch nur die Medikamente, als sich ihm das Gewissen aufgezwungen wurde, dass Nina nie mehr wiederkommen würde, aber sein Verstand ihm gebot ihm weiterzumachen und die Sache für Nina zu beenden. Es erschien ihm wie in einer anderen Zeit, als sie die felsige Anhöhe hinauf rannten und Raisa schliesslich das Kommando zum Anhalten gab. Wie zigmal einstudiert positionierte sich Lucas, indem er das Stanchion auf dem Boden setzte und justierte, während Yannis, Mohammed und Raisa zwischen den Felsen auf die heranrückenden Horden feuerten und dem Plasma auswichen, welches sich in den nackten Felsen frass und Schwelen geschmolzenen Gesteins hinterliess, um Lucas zu verteidigen, solange es nötig war. Lucas ignorierte as Geräusch detonierender Raketen, die Grunts und Schakale zerrissen und sich mit deren entsetzten Schreien zu einer wohlbekannten Kakophonie der Schlacht mischten, die Mohammed nur zu gerne die ‚Melodie der Spartans’ bezeichnete. Unterdessen legte sich Lucas flach auf den Boden, lugte durch das Zielfernrohr seines Stanchions und visierte den ersten der drei Typ-38 Tyrannen an, die sich wie groteske Wächter in der Landschaft erhoben und die dahinterliegende noch viel grotesker wirkende Raffinerie der Allianz vor Angriffen aus der Luft schützten. Blaue Plasmafeuer stiessen daraus empor und die typische organischen Strukturen erinnerten eher an eine purpurne Amöbe, die auf dem Meteor herumkroch, als an eine Raffinerie doch es konnte genau so gut etwas anderes sein, was sich in den Boden frass und Erze abbaute, um die Allianz mit Rohstoffen zu beliefern. Die Eliten, die auf den gigantischen Luftabwehrtürmen sassen, schienen von dem Angriff der Spartans bereits Wind gekriegt zu haben, denn durch das Zielfernrohr konnte Lucas erkennen, wie sie nervös herumwuselten, doch Lucas richtete seine Waffe auf den oberen Mittelteil der Tyrannen, denn dort befand sich ein struktureller Schwachpunkt, den man mit einem Stanchion durchaus beschädigen und somit das gesamte Ding in die Luft jagen konnte. Das Stanchion schmetterte gegen Lucas' Schulter, als er den Abzug nach der langen Ladezeit betätigte und das erste Gaussgeschoss sich aus dem Lauf löste und eine hässliche Narbe in den Tyrannen schlug woraufhin er von weitem die Eliten zornig brüllen hören konnte, als sie realisierten, dass sie angegriffen wurden. Es brauchte aber noch vier weitere Treffer, bis sich blaue Plasmaflammen aus dem beschädigten Segment züngelten und sich kurze Augenblicke später die ganze Vorrichtung in einen einzigen grossen blauen Feuerball aus Plasma verwandelte, der alles und jeden mit sich in die Hölle riss, was sich nicht rechtzeitig weit genug von der Explosion entfernen konnte. Ein anderes Geräusch, das wesentlich leiser, aber umso durchdringender war, liess Lucas zusammenzucken und einen kurzen Moment herumfahren, so dass er gerade noch sehen konnte, wie der Elite in weltraumschwarzer Panzerung wieder mit den Schatten verschmolz und Yannis sich an seine Kehle fasste, aus der hellrotes Blut über seine Hände und Arme strömte. Noch einmal hob der Spartan seine Waffe, ehe ein weiteres Aufblitzen des Plasmadolches dessen Waffenhand abtrennte, die mitsamt der BR scheppernd zu Boden fiel. Der Spartan, der einst Lucas' Kamerad war, folgte seiner abgetrennten Gliedmasse und fiel dumpf mit dem Gesicht voraus in den Kies, wo er reglos liegen blieb, als sei er lediglich sehr müde, doch seine Lebensanzeigen versicherten Lucas, dass der Spartan Yannis-A247 tot war. Lucas' Mund war trocken, seine Gedanken wirr von den Beruhigungsmitteln und nur ein Schlag von Raisa holte ihn wieder ins Jetzt zurück und er wandte sich wieder seinen verbleibenden beiden Zielen zu, während die andern beiden Spartans damit begannen, auf die Schatten zu feuern, die sie umkreisten, doch erst eine Rakete schaffte es eine der gefürchteten Sondereinheiten der Eliten niederzustrecken und ein zweiter folgte zugleich. Lucas konzentrierte sich wieder und visierte den zweiten Tyrannen an, der sich einen guten Kilometer links vom ersten befand, doch das Stanchion konnte diese Entfernung locker bewältigen. Viel eher sorgte er sich um die Eliten um ihn herum, die Mohammed und Raisa nur mit Müh und Not davon abhielten, ihn zu zerfleischen. Wieder feuerte Lucas und diesmal benötigte er nur drei Schuss, ehe auch das zweite Ziel sich in einen blauen Flammenblitz vor ihm auflöste und nichts als geschmolzene Trümmer hinterliess. Es blieb Lucas keine Zeit sich zu freuen, denn nun flogen ihm Plasmagranaten um die Ohren, die ihn in Stücke gerissen hätten, hätte Raisa ihn nicht rechtzeitig mitsamt dem Stanchion zur Seite gezogen. Der Spartan rollte sich vom Boden ab und sah, wie Raisa wie eine Löwin kämpfend auf die Eliten abwechselnd mit Raketen und ihrer BR feuerte. Lucas konnte nicht sehen, ob sie welche erwischt hatte, da seine Aufmerksamkeit Mohammed galt, der eine leuchtende Plasmadolchklinge von sich hielt und anscheinend mit einem unsichtbaren Geist zu ringen schien. Die Luft waberte und zwei leuchtende Augen schienen Lucas kurz anzublitzen. Instinktiv hob er sein Stanchion und feuerte aus dem Stand heraus auf den Geist, der in Sekundenbruchteilen wieder fleischlich wurde und sich in eine purpurne Fontäne aus Blut und Fleischklumpen verwandelte, als das magnetisch beschleunigte Geschoss den hünenhaften Ausserirdischen förmlich auseinanderriss. Lucas hörte Mohammeds Dank über Raisas wütenden Befehl nicht die wertvolle Munition für seine Ziele aufzuheben. Sie schüttelte ihn, doch Lucas schien geistesabwesend und starrte nur auf den perplexen Mohammed, dessen Rüstung über und über mit dem Blut des Eliten bedeckt war, den er gerade niedergestreckt hatte, ehe er an diesem furchtbaren Tag noch einen weiteren Freund verloren hatte. Raisa schlug ihn, doch ehe eine weitere Ohrfeige folgen konnte, erklang ein dröhnendes Grollen und eine Bestie bestehend aus dickem blauem Metall und sich windenden orangegelben Leibern donnerte durch die Felsen und hob seinen mächtigen Schild. Ehe Mohammed, oder einer der anderen Spartans etwas tun konnte, wurde er von dem Schild erfasst und gegen einen der Felsen geschleudert. Der Jäger stampfte wie eine Naturgewalt sauf den Spartan zu, dessen Schilde kollabiert waren und hob erneut seinen Schild, während Raisa wild brüllend mit der BR und dem Raketenwerfer auf die Bestie feuerte, um den Jäger vom wegkriechenden Mohammed abzulenken, der schützend die Arme von sich hielt, als können seine blosse Willenskraft den Angriff aufhalten. Dann wurde Lucas schwarz vor Augen. Lucas hatte einen Blackout. Was auch immer geschehen war, er hatte weder mitbekommen, wie der Jäger Mohammed zu einer unkenntlich rotgrauen Masse zerquetscht hatte, noch wie Raisa das Ungetüm mit Raketen und Granaten ausgeschaltet hatte, dessen stinkender Kadaver sich nun in einzelne Würmer aufzulösen schien. Raisa schüttelte und brüllte Lucas an, als er die Augen nicht von Mohammeds Überresten nehmen konnte. Mohammed-A298 war weg. Erst eine weitere Ohrfeige holte Lucas abermals ins Jetzt zurück. Er hob sein Stanchion, dass er geistesabwesend hatte fallen lassen und nahm wieder eine Schussposition ein, hoffend dass Raisa es alleine mit den Eliten aufnehmen konnte, die vermutlich irgendwo noch lauerten, während sie wie eine Löwenmutter über Lucas wachte. In seiner spartanischen Gelassenheit visierte Lucas das letzte Ziel an und feuerte überhastet, in der Hoffnung Raisa helfen zu können, bis auch sein zweites Magazin leer war und er nur mehr das leise Klicken des Abzugs vernahm. Eilig schob er das letzte Magazin in die Waffe. Ein letzter Schuss, dann neigte sich der Tyrann gefährlich mit einem metallischen Stöhnen, ehe auch das letzte Ziel seinem Ableben entgegenstürzte und explodierte und Lucas über sein Visierdisplay endlich den Longswords grünes Licht zum Angriff geben konnte. Sein Job war erledigt. Erleichterung machte sich in Lucas’ Kopf breit wie die Beruhigungsmittel. Hinter sich konnte er Raisas Kampfschrei hören, wie er stets Mut und Hoffnung brachte, doch nun hörte er erstmals einen Anflug von Angst darin. Gerade noch rechtzeitig wandte sich Lucas und sah, wie der gold gepanzerte Elite auf sie zustürmte, den Schild flackernd von Raisas BR-Projektilen, ehe die strahlend leuchtende Plasmaschwertklinge ihren Unterleib streifte und ihn schliesslich durchtrennte. Ein seltsamer Anblick. Raisa verstummte, als sie in zwei Teile zerbrach und sich ihr halber Verdauungsapparat zu ihren Füssen ergoss, die längst nicht mehr da waren, wo sie eigentlich sein sollten. Er konnte ihr Gesicht hinter dem verspiegelten Visier nicht sehen, als sie ihm ihre Hand wie zum Gruss entgegenstreckte. Dann brach sie vollends zusammen und ihre Lebensanzeige erlosch. Auch Raisa-A324 war weg. Nun wandte sich der Zelot zähnefletschend Lucas zu, der das Stanchion hob und lud. Zu langsam. Bevor das Geschoss den Lauf verlassen konnte, war das Ungetüm mit den feurigen Augen und der fehlenden Mandibel bereits bei ihm und ein ganz anderes Gefühl breitete sich in ihm aus, als das, welches die Drogen auslösten, die seine Sinne auf so ungünstige Weise beeinflussten. Sein Kopf fühlte sich seltsam leicht an, so als hätte etwas sämtliche Medikamente aus seinem Blut gespült und das Kratzen in seinem Hals genommen. Der Elite jedoch knurrte immer noch bedrohlich, als er die Klinge seines Schwertes aus seinem Hals zog und ihn am Helm festhielt. Lucas konnte das Blut an seine Handschuhen sehen und den Schmerz spüren, wie er sich langsam in sein Hirn hocharbeitete und das Brennen der Augen des Eliten fühlen, wie es ihn durchbohrte. Doch über alles andere hinaus hörte er das vertraute Geräusch einer Staffel Longswords, die nun ungehindert zum Angriffsanflug ansetzte und über die karge Ebene fegte. Gereizt sah der Elite ihnen nach, dann wieder auf die Beute, die er in den Klauen hielt, ehe er bemerkte, dass Lucas-A311 nicht mehr existierte. Dann fielen die Bombenteppiche.